The woman cursed by demons
by Kairademon17
Summary: People from Sebastian's past have appeared before him, but are they friends or foes
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own any of Toboso Yana's characters)**

Alice sighed as she gazed down at herself; she was covered in blood, though none of it was hers; she walked in the door of her home, making sure to lock it behind her.

"Rough night?" asked a voice from the darkness.

"Yes and no, he wasn't hard to get rid of, just resilient to die quietly," she yawned.

A large white wolf walked over to where she had laid herself down on a small couch; "want me to help you to bed?" it spoke.

"No I'm fine Noir, why are you in that form anyway?" she asked the animal she called Noir.

"We had an intruder early, funny how humans can get scared by a mere animal, but not one of their own kind," he gave a dog-like smirk, "humans are the real terrors."

Alice laughed and patted him on the head, he slowly shifted to a human form as she patted him; he stood over her; snickering as he realized she'd already fallen asleep. Noir lifted Alice and took her to their bedroom, as he carried her he stripped off her bloody clothes and thought about whether to just leave her naked or not. In the end he covered her with one of his shirts, she'll be angry enough to she herself like this he thought. The night came and went quickly, Noir laid on Alice's right side waiting for her to wake up.

"When did I get in bed," she mumbled to herself, "Noir?"

"Yes" he answered.

Alice didn't jumped, she was too well trained for that thought the demon did have a habit of scaring her lifeless for his own amusement.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked.

"In the closet, the ones from last night were too bloodied to be saved," he told her, "want me to help you get dressed."

Noir stealthily slipped an arm around Alice's waist and sent to other hand up her shirt, she yelped and started beating him trying to get free, though it was to no avail. Noir laughed and pulled her down, "how about we play in the sheets for a bit" he muttered into her neck.

"I'd love to, really, but there's something we need to do that's more important," Alice said trying to push him away and not giggle at the same time, "I got some information on someone."

"Oh really, who could more important than my desires?" Noir asked.

"First of all everything is more important than that, second I found Edward," she said.

Noir dropped his hand and sat up, "where?" he asked.

"Not far from this town, he's posing as a butler," she said, "I can't wait to see him because it just sounds horribly amusing."

"Well then my dear Alice, what are we waiting for," Noir smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice pushed Noir out of the room and got dressed into something she didn't would get bloody, which was most of her wardrobe. She walked out and simply raised an eyebrow at Noir who was pouting like a punished dog.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Waiting, you know you get dressed quicker when I help" he sighed.

"No, I stayed undressed longer when you 'help'" she glared.

Noir laughed and stood up, the twosome left to go see their acquaintance from the past and probably cause some trouble for him at the same time.

"So do you know what Edward's new name is?" Noir asked.

"No, that's half the reason I want to see him and to see if his master is worth my time," Alice replied.

"I think he'd be pissed if you killed one of his masters again, Alice," Noir smirked.

"I never said I'd kill this one," she huffed before walking ahead.

Noir shifted into his animal form and trotted to Alice's side, the two stayed silent as they climbed the hill. Alice looked at her companion and wondered why he shifted to his animal form; she ignored it though.

"How close are we now?" Noir asked.

"Almost there, we should see the place once we're on top…is that your only reason for wanting to be an animal right now?!" Alice yelled.

Noir head was stuck up Alice's dress, "well you didn't want to play this morning," she could practically see him grinning.

She pulled away punched him in the middle of the head, "try that one more time and they'll be a silver dragger with your name on it through your head!"

"Oh," Noir said slyly as he shifted back to his human form, "that's hard to do if you don't have any free hands."

Noir grabbed her and pinned Alice to him as he slid his tongue into her mouth, Alice tried to push him away, failing with every attempt. Slowly her resolve began to fade and as she gave in Noir pulled away and grinned.

"You said you didn't want to play sheets so we'll play here," he licked his lips.

"You're pure evil," she mumbled as she blushed feverishly.

He laughed and set her back, they continued along the road until they saw the roof of a large mansion, Alice continued to stare straight at the mansion as her and Noir walked closer, there was something almost familiar about this place.

"Lice-Alice, why do you keep staring like that?" Noir asked.

"I don't know, I just-" Alice stopped, "I used to live here."

"What? When?" he asked.

"Before we met," she said, "this was my family's estate over three hundred years ago."

Noir looked between her and the mansion and just simply tilted his head back and laughed, "Everything relates back to you, me, and Edward it seems."

She nodded and continued forward, she strode up to the door and threw them open, the tenants looked shocked by her abrupt arrival. She looked around until she noticed a tall man with red eyes dressed in black. Alice tiled her head at him and smiled.

"Edward it is you!" she squealed as she jumped on him and kissed his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

The man seemed shocked by Alice's advance on him, he didn't even have time to try and stop her and Noir didn't bother trying. He simply grinned as he watched the shocked faces of the people who were standing around in the entrance.

"Um…miss, who are you?" the tall man asked, "and who is Edward, that's not my name."

"You are Edward, but you're not him as well," Noir said.

Immediately everyone's eyes cut to Noir, he still had an antagonizing smile on his face.

"Who are you people? What are you doing in my mansion?" a kid yelled above the small crowd.

"Hush little one, the adults are talking," Alice cooed, pulling out some candy she had and handed it to him.

"Wha-I-you Sebastian! Get them out!" he yelled.

"Yes young master, I don't know who you two, but if you don't leave now I'll make you wish you hadn't walked in," the man warned.

"You act as if you don't recognize us Edward," A lice said, a conniving smile in place.

"How would I?" he asked.

"Not even by the eyes?" Alice said, looking straight up at him as he pushed her out the door.

"That doesn't even make sense," the boy said.

Sebastian looked directly at her, "Alice?"

Alice giggled, "See, you do remember me."

"Took him long enough, didn't think he was that stupid," Noir snorted.

Sebastian ignored him, keeping his eyes on Alice, "how are you still alive?"

"Sebastian who is she?" the boy asked.

"Someone I knew years ago," he answered.

"So, can we come in?" Noir asked.


End file.
